Banjo Kazooie Meets Sonic the Hedgehog: BK Side
by Cyberbanjo
Summary: Strange emeralds began appearing all over the Isle o Hags, and everyone seems to want them! For the full story, read the Sonic Side in the Sonic section, or my profile. Review!
1. The Beginning

Banjo-Kazooie meets Sonic the Hedgehog: Banjo-Kazooie Side Story 

Disclaimer: Sega owns the Sonic characters and Rareware owns the B-K charaters.

This story takes place after Banjo-Tooie, and Sonic Adventure 2, with no events from Sonic Heroes or Shadow the Hedgehog.

This story is inspired by Sonic Adventure 2: Battle. Like SA2;B, this fanfic involves two separate stories coming together to complete the WHOLE story. To get the other side, read the Sonic side story in the Sonic the Hedgehog section (or just go to my profile).

Also, the planet in this Fanfic is Mobius just because the B-K characters are more likely to be there instead of Earth.

Chapter 1

It had been a year and a half since Banjo and Kazooie defeated Gruntilda the Witch and the Hag 1. Now, the bear and bird duo were enjoying an ordinary day in Spiral Mountain, with their friends.

"I fold." Bottles said, putting his cards down on the table.

"Looks like we win again!" Kazooie said, pulling the poker chips to her and Banjo's side of the table.

"Mumbo beat you next time!" Mumbo said. "Mole, why you fold? Bear and Bird were obviously bluffing!"

"Huh? They were?" Bottles asked. "Darn it!"

Suddenly, there was a bright flash outside of the house.

"Ahhh! Bottles screamed. "It's Grunty, just like last time!"

The group ran out of the house, and saw a purple emerald on the ground.

"What is that?" Banjo asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Grunty the Witch's skull was still on top of Cauldron Keep, plotting. "Hmm... this sucks! I can't think of a single way to get out of this without the help of a minion, but last time that happened, trusting my minions was my downfall.

Suddenly, there was a bright flash and a green emerald appeared. "What? What is that…?" Grunty said, rolling herself over to the emerald. The instant she touched the Emerald, her body went through a change. Her skeleton reformed itself. Gruntilda the Witch was like she had been before the Hag 1 was destroyed. She may have been just a skeleton, but at least now she could walk around. 'Hmm… I don't seem to be able to use magic anymore. Curses! Well, maybe I can still catch the Bear and Bird off guard." She remembered what had reformed her skeleton. Grunty looked at the emerald. "What is this thing?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While Grunty was examining the green emerald she had received, Banjo and Kazooie were doing the same with the purple one.

"What should we do with it?" Banjo asked.

"Me no know…" Mumbo began. "But this jewel has much power in it…"

"How about giving it to me?" Said a voice. A giant robot appeared, landing in front of the group. In the cockpit on its head was a fat human in a red suit.

"Who are you!" Kazooie said.

"My name is Doctor Eggman!" The scientist yelled. "Now give me the Chaos Emerald!"

"Chaos Emerald hmm?" Kazooie said, "Sorry Eggy, but I think we'll keep it!"

"Then I guess I'll have to take it from you by force!" Eggman yelled, his robot pulling out a mace. "Prepare to feel the wrath of my Egg Breaker!" The Egg Breaker brought its mace down on where the bear and bird were, but they jumped out of the way.

"Looks like we're gonna get some excitement!" Kazooie shouted.

"Maybe, but I wish we didn't." Banjo responded.

"Oh well!" Kazooie shouted, firing a grenade egg at the robot. It exploded harmlessly on the armor.

"Did you think that could hurt me!" Eggman shouted.

"Kazooie… Banjo said. "This is just like the Hag 1! We gotta go after the pilot!"

"Got it!" Kazooie said. Banjo pulled her out of his backpack and held her like a gun, She quickly fired off three grenade eggs, Which hit Eggman.

"Ouch!" he shouted.

Banjo ran up Spiral Mountain, and jumped off, landing in the cockpit.

"Uh oh…" Eggman said.

Banjo punched at Eggman, while Kazooie pecked at him and the controls.

The Egg Breaker overloaded and exploded, but Eggman was in an escape pod and flew away, shaking off and Bear and Bird as he did so. "This is only the beginning!" He shouted. "I will collect the seven Chaos Emeralds no matter what! Don't get comfortable! I'll send my minions to get that Emerald from you soon enough!" He flew off.

"We'll be waiting!" Kazooie shouted back.

"What are we going to do now?" Bottles asked. "We can't let this Eggman fellow get the Chaos Emeralds!"

"What else?" Banjo said. "We're going to get those Chaos Emeralds before he can!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So… Gruty said from here hiding spot, "These things are the Chaos Emeralds, and there are seven of them. "If one was enough to reform my skeleton, imagine how strong I'll get if I get all seven of them! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well… how was it? Review!


	2. The First Encounter

Banjo-Kazooie meets Sonic the Hedgehog: Banjo-Kazooie Side Story 

Disclaimer: Sega owns the Sonic characters and Rareware owns the B-K charaters.

Make sure to read both sides of any encounters, so you can understand the reasoning behind each character's actions. I'll try to make them pretty different.

Thanks for the reviews, but I need more! If I don't get them I may wither up and die!

Chapter 2

Bottles examined the Chaos Emerald through a magnifying glass. "This Emerald seems to glow even when there is no light! It is definitely very powerful. No wonder that Eggman wants them!"

"How are we supposed to find them, goggle boy?" Kazooie shouted.

"How should I know?" Bottles retorted.

"That's it!" Kazooie shouted, leaping out of Banjo's backpack.

As Kazooie and Bottles grappled, Mumbo said, " Why not try asking Hag's old spell book?"

"That's right!" Banjo shouted. "He seems to know a lot about magical items. C'mon Kazooie!"

"But I was just having fun…" Kazooie said as Banjo put her back in his backpack, as he and Mumbo climbed Spiral Mountain up to the repaired bridge to Grunty's old lair. They entered the lair, and bumped into a three animals. There were a male blue and female pink hedgehogs, and a boy who appeared to be a mutant fox with two tails.

"Watch where you're going!" The blue hedgehog shouted.

"You watch it, chilidog breath!" A Kazooie said.

"We don't have time for this!" Banjo said. "Cheato," He asked the floating spell book. "have you seen any Chaos Emeralds?"

"What?" The blue hedgehog asked, as he spied the purple emerald in the Banjo's hand. "Give that to me!"

Banjo, Kazooie and Mumbo exchanged glances, remembering what Eggman said.

I will collect the seven Chaos Emeralds no matter what! Don't get comfortable! I'll send my minions to get that Emerald from you soon enough!

"No!" Banjo shouted, punching the hedgehog in the face. "The likes of you will never get these Emeralds!

"Huh?" The hedgehog shouted, rubbing his cheek. "It's ON fool!" The hedgehog jumped in the air and rocketed at high speed toward Banjo.

Banjo was sent flying, but he stood back up. "Grrrr…." He jumped at the hedgehog, pinning to the wall of the lair. The Banjo glared at the blue hedgehog. "You won't get the Chaos Emeralds!"

"SONIC!" The mutant fox and pink hedgehog shouted, jumping towards Banjo. However, Mumbo stopped them.

"Mumbo not let you through!"

"Listen to me… Mumbo was it?" The fox began.

"Me not want to hear it!" The Mumbo shouted, firing a spell out of his staff.

The fox dodged the spell, and punched the Mumbo. Meanwhile, Kazooie heard a noise behind her and turned around, seeing the pink hedgehog holding an odd hammer. Kazooie shot a blue egg at the girl. "Ewww…" She said, wiping the contents of the egg off her face.

"Like that girly?" The Kazooie laughed at the sissy hedgehog. "That's why I'm a tomboy!"Kazooie fired more eggs at the pink 'hog, but she ducked and grabbed Kazooie's neck.

Meanwhile, the fox and Mumbo where rolling on the ground, punching each other. Mumbo managed to break free, and pointed his staff at who the other animals had called Sonic, the pink hedgehog, the Banjo, and Kazooie. "Me save bear and bird!" Mumbo shouted, charging up a spell, the fox tackled him from behind, just as Mumbo fired, and Kazooie shot a grenade egg at Sonic from her beak.

The explosion resulting knocked Banjo, Kazooie, and Mumbo out….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well well well…" Grunty the Witch said, stepping out of the shadows, looking at the unconscious animals, with the purple Chaos Emerald on the ground. "They cleaned out my lair and gave me the Chaos Emerald!" As she touched the Emerald, her body glowed with energy. "Some of my power is returning…" She pocketed the purple Emerald with the green one, and looked over at the traitorous spell book, Cheato.

"Please… don't hurt Cheato…" He said. "I've learned! Cheato won't disobey you anymore…"

"Of course you'll help me, Cheato. If you can tell me where the Chaos Emeralds are that is…"

"Uh… I don't know where they are…" Cheato said, and was torched by a fireball.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Grunty laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Review! Next chapter soon!


	3. Metal Sonic

Banjo-Kazooie meets Sonic the Hedgehog: Banjo-Kazooie Side Story 

Disclaimer: Sega owns the Sonic characters and Rareware owns the B-K charaters.

Chapter 3

Banjo struggled to his feet. "Ouch…" He saw Cheato, burnt to a crisp. "What happened here?"

"Hag's spell book…" Mumbo said sadly.

"How could this have happened?" Kazooie asked. "Those other animals are still unconscious."

"We don't have the time." Banjo said. "That Eggman fellow is after the Chaos Emeralds, and we have no leads."

"Maybe we should examine Chaos Emerald more." Mumbo suggested.

"Good idea." Banjo said. "Kazooie, give me the Chaos Emerald."

"I thought Mumbo had it!" Kazooie said.

"Me thought bear had it!" Mumbo said.

"I thought Kazooie had it!" Banjo said.

As they argued over who had the emerald, Dr. Eggman floated by in his floating machine. He seemed to be in such a hurry that he didn't notice the animals.

"Look! It's Eggman!" Kazooie said. "Maybe he took the Chaos Emerald!

"Good idea." Banjo said. "Let's follow him!" They followed the doctor through the lair. They eventually caught up with him by the giant Grunty statue near the entrance to Bubble Goop Swamp.

"Hello there." Eggman said, his back still turned. "I knew you'd follow me."

"Hold it right there, Eggman!" Banjo shouted. "Give us back the Chaos Emerald!"

_They think I have the Emerald, and I thought they had it. Where did it go? I'd better make sure they think I have the upper hand. _Eggman thought, "I'll never give it back!"

"Why you…" Kazooie said.

"Now, face my creations!" Eggman shouted, as 3 red robots appeared. They bared an uncanny likeness to Eggman.

"What a way to be self absorbed." Kazooie said, rolling her eyes. Banjo rolled at a robot, and Kazooie wrapped her wings around Banjo, adding extra force to the blow. The robot shattered, and a small animal fell out.

"He's-he's using small animals to power his robots!" Banjo shouted, flabbergasted.

Mumbo fired two green orbs of magic, destroying the other two robots. "I free small animals!"

"Drat!" Eggman shouted. "Metal Sonic! Finish these three off!"

What looked like a robotic version of the blue hedgehog called Sonic appeared. His red irises flashed from his black eyes.

"What? Is your minion Sonic not good enough for you!" Banjo taunted.

"What are you talking about? I-" Eggman began. "I mean... uh, why not? Two Sonics are better then one."

"Prepare to die!" Metal Sonic shouted. He zoomed over to Mumbo at speeds faster than even Sonic, and backhanded him, sending the Shaman flying.

"MUMBO!" Banjo and Kazooie shouted.

Metal Sonic jumped after Mumbo, but was hit by a grenade egg. Metal Sonic spiraled backwards, and Banjo jumped ran after him he punched at Metal Sonic, but the robotic hedgehog caught the bear's fist. He began to squeeze.

"A-agh!" Banjo shouted in pain. Metal Sonic kept squeezing, but right before Banjo's wrist was snapped, Kazooie popped out of the backpack, firing an ice egg at Metal Sonic. The robotic hedgehog sparked from the liquid in the ice. Banjo took advantage of this and threw the robotic hedgehog into the water around the Grunty statue. Metal Sonic shorted out.

"NO!" Eggman shouted. "This is only the beginning!" His floating orb thing vanished, leaving the bear, bird and shaman in Grunty's lair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next chapter soon! Oh, and tell me levels from BK or BT that you want to see in this fic in reviews. I have the beginning, ending, and basic details, but if you want a level, I'll try to put it in.


	4. Bubble Goop Siege

Banjo-Kazooie meets Sonic the Hedgehog: Banjo-Kazooie Side Story 

Disclaimer: Sega owns the Sonic characters and Rareware owns the B-K charaters.

This woulda been out sooner, but homework killed my brain.

Okay, it seems that there has been some confusion. Firstly, some people think that this and the other side are the same entry, thus breaking the rules. Not so. They are two fully different perspectives that both happen in the same time and place. The characters have hardly even met!

Second, I worded my request at the end of the last chapter wrong. I meant, what LEVELS would you like to see? For example: How would Sonic and co. act in Witchyworld?" or "I'd like to see B and K return to Rusty Bucket Bay." I need to know which levels you'd like to see. They can be from BK and/or BT (no Grunty's Revenge levels).

Chapter 4

"What we do now?" Mumbo asked.

"Why don't we go talk to Brentilda about the Chaos Emeralds?" Kazooie suggested.

"Do you really think she's still here?" Banjo asked.

"Why not?" Kazooie said. "It seems to me that she never moves and that there are four or five of her positioned around the lair."

"Oh, Kazooie, that's preposterous!" Banjo exclaimed. They still decided to check anyway. As the trio walked towards Bubble Goop Swamp, they noticed Brentilda standing right where she did during the adventure three and a half years ago. Banjo sweatdropped.

"Hi Brentilda." Banjo said.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Brentilda scowled. "My sister's favorite magazine is _Big Butts and Guts_!"

"We aren't here about that.' Banjo said. "We beat Grunty three and a half years ago."

"WHAT!" Brentilda shouted. The trio cowered. "Okay. I'm stuck in this one spot anyway." She said, here kind demeanor returning, as the trio sweatdropped. "Why are you here then?"

"We're looking for things called the Chaos Emeralds." Banjo said. "Have you heard of them?"

"Uh… no." Brentilda said. "The only interesting thing happening around here is all of those robots going into Bubble Goop Swamp.

"Huh?" Kazooie said. "We'd better check it out."

The trio ran into the hut labeled 'Bubble Goop Swamp', and appeared in the swamp, but it wasn't the place they remembered. It was deserted, except at the far end, the creatures of the area where chained up, being guarded by robots and were in line for a strange machine. "What is that?" Kazooie asked.

It took Banjo a moment, but he realized what it must be. "Kazooie, Eggman's robots are powered by small animals! That must be what puts them in the robots!"

"Oh no." Mumbo gasped.

"We gotta save them!" Banjo shouted. The trio ran full speed to the machine. Banjo clawed the many robots, as Kazooie hopped out of his backpack and used Wonderwing on many others. Mumbo, meanwhile freed the frogs, turtles, and crocodiles from their chains.

"Thanks." Mr. Vile said, as he set about destroying the last of the robots. (Mumbo had to stop him from eating the small animals imprisoned in the robots.)

And so, the group managed to stop the robot invasion before it really began. Afterwards, TipTup and his choir walked up to the bear, bird, and shaman. "Thank you so much." He said. "Here's a token of my appreciation." The trio prepared themselves for a Chaos Emerald, but TipTup handed them a Jiggy. The were crestfallen

TipTup saw the looks on their faces and said. "What's wrong? You guys always want these puzzle pieces."

"Uh… have you seen any strange Emeralds?" Banjo asked.

"Well, I this fell from the sky earlier…" the turtle said, handing them a green shard of something. It seemed to have the properties of the Chaos Emeralds, but it definitely wasn't one.

The trio decided it would be best to take it along, so they took the green shard and exited the swamp.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next chapter soon! Make sure to suggest some levels!


	5. Grabba's Got a Jiggy, I mean Emerald

Banjo-Kazooie meets Sonic the Hedgehog: Banjo-Kazooie Side Story 

Disclaimer: Sega owns the Sonic characters and Rareware owns the B-K charaters.

Wow. You guys sure want a lot of different levels. I'm afraid some of you guys' ideas won't work out, but I'll put as many as I can in. Feel free to keep suggesting ideas if you have any.

Chapter 5

Banjo, Kazooie and Mumbo were outside of Bubble Goop Swamp, examining the odd green shard.

"This shard definitely similar to Chaos Emeralds." Mumbo said. "It piece of something that might be stronger than the other emeralds."

"Alright." Banjo said. "But we still need someone who knows more abou the Emeralds than us."

"We might as well make a list." Kazooie suggested.

"Okay." Banjo said, pulling a pencil and paper from his backpack. "Mumbo, Bottles and Brentilda did't know anything."

"Maybe we should ask Humba Wumba." Kazooie said.

"Mumbo hate her…" The shaman said.

"Then there's Jiggywiggy." Banjo said.

"Maybe Klungo." Mumbo said.

"And Dingpot."

"Possibly Jinxy."

"Clanker?"

"Well who are we gonna ask first?" Kazooie said.

"I think Jinxy." Banjo said. "He's closest."

Thus the group traveled to Gobi's Valley. When they got there however….

"Chaos Emeralds? What are those?" The giant Sphinx asked.

"Darn it." Mumbo said.

"Wait…" Jinxy said. "Grabba's been ranting lately about some emerald…"

"Thanks!" Banjo shouted as the trio ran off.

"Wait!" Jinxy yelled. "My nose is clogged up again…"

The group spied Grabba, and in his giant hand was the grey Chaos Emerald. "Perfect." Kazooie said. "Know the drill Banjo?"

"You rush by while I grab it?"

"Yep." The red Breegul said, strapping on a pair of Turbo Trainers. The bear and bird rushed at the hand, but before they got there, a second giant hand rose out of the sand, gripping the bear and bird, squeezing them tightly.

"Ahh!" The duo screamed.

Out of the sand, rose the rest of the body of a giant mummy. "You fell right into Grabba's trap. You really think Grabba just a giant hand?"

"Uh… yeah." Kazooie said through gasps.

Grabba squeezed tighter. "You took Grabba's Jiggy, and Grabba want revenge!"

"Help us Mumbo!" Banjo shouted.

"Me?" The shaman asked.

"YES!" The bear gasped.

"Okay!" Mumbo shouted, pulling out his staff. "Me save bear and bird!" He rushed at the giant mummy. Grabba kicked Mumbo, sending him flying. The skull-head fired a spell at Grabba, but the mummy leaned back and the spell went over his head.

Mumbo pulled out a bag with a Glowbo in it. He began chanting, and the sand rose out of the ground, creating a giant colossus. It lifted Mumbo and he stood on its head. "Let's go!" He shouted.

"Wow." Kazooie said. "Maybe he's not so weak after all…"

The sand creature punched Grabba, sending him falling backwards. He dropped Banjo, Kazooie and the Chaos Emerald. Mumbo's creature of sand caught them in midair. The colossus began beating on Grabba, eventually lifting the mummy up, throwing him out of the valley.

"Thanks Mumbo." Banjo said as they were lowered to the ground and the sand creature dispersed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aaaand Mumbo finally got his chance to shine. He's pretty powerful, neh?

Next chapter soon! Make sure to suggest some levels!


	6. Grunty's Return

Banjo-Kazooie meets Sonic the Hedgehog: Banjo-Kazooie Side Story 

Disclaimer: Sega owns the Sonic characters and Rareware owns the B-K charaters.

It seems that I've gotten some complaints about the chapter lengths, well guys and gals, I can post fast, or I can post long, but I CAN'T DO BOTH! Remember, I am posting TWO chapters every time. (Although I do admit that chapter 5 of the BK side was really short. Maybe I can counteract that with a super long one )

Chapter 6

The trio exited Gobi's Valley with the grey Chaos Emerald in tow. They stepped onto the tile, but when they reappeared…

"Something is very wrong here." Banjo said. Instead of appearing outside the entrance to Gobi's Valley, the group was standing on top of Grunty's Lair, where they defeated the witch for the first time.

"Looks like Grunty needs a mechanic." Kazooie joked.

"I don't think that's the case…" Banjo began. Suddenly, a skeleton swooped by, and snatched the Chaos Emerald from the bear's hand. It was none other than Gruntilda the Witch. She was on her broom, the Lardmaster 2000, and she quickly flew high into the air.

"Impossible…" Mumbo said.

"Ahahahahahaha!" Grunty cackled manically.

"How did you get your skeleton back, bonebag?" Kazooie taunted.

"With these." Grunty smirked, pulling the green and purple Chaos Emeralds from her pocket. She then put them, as well as the grey one back in her pocket. "The more Chaos Emeralds I get, the more powerful I become.

"SHE took the purple Emerald!" Banjo shouted. "Not Eggman!"

"Eggman huh?" Grunty said. "I guess once I finish with you, I'll have to take care of whoever he is."

Kazooie instinctively spread her wings and took to the sky. "Ready Banjo?"

"You got it!" The bear responded

Kazooie performed a beak bomb, launching at the witch. Grunty dodged. "Did you think the same trick would work twice?" She laughed. Kazooie wheeled around, firing a grenade egg at Grunty. She shot a ball of fire out of her hand, causing the grenade to explode harmlessly away from her. "The eggs again? How pathetic."

"How did she get so strong?" Banjo asked.

"Bear! Bird!" Mumbo shouted. "She much weaker than before! She fighting smarter, not stronger!"

"Okay then…" Kazooie smirked. "How's about we fight a little smarter ourselves?"

"Sounds good!" Her furry partner said. The duo beak bombed towards Grunty again, but she dodged downward. "Perfect." Banjo said, slipping off the straps on his backpack, landing on the Witch's broom. He immediately grabbed a hold of Grunty's skull, and bashed his own head against it. While she was dazed, Banjo hopped off of the broom, plummeting towards the ground far below. Kazooie fired Grenade eggs at the witch, blowing her broom to smithereens, and hurting Grunty as well. Kazooie caught Banjo, and they landed on the roof of the lair, standing over the hag.

She coughed and stood up in a rage. "YOU CAN'T BEAT ME!" A magical barrier appeared around her and she started chucking spells at Banjo and Kazooie. "YOU DON'T HAVE THE JINJONATER TO HELP YOU THIS TIME!"

Kazooie activated Wonderwing, blocking the spells. Suddenly, Grunty's shield fizzled out.

"What? NO!" She shouted as Kazooie fired grenades, and Mumbo shot spells at her. They hit Grunty knocking her off of her feet.

"You can't beat us." Kazooie smirked. "You might as well give up."

"You may have won, but I won't lose!" Grunty said. In her hands appeared a large spell. She threw it into the air, and it sent out an impossible to dodge shockwave. It hit the bear, bird, and shaman. They vanished. "That should give me some time to get out of here." Grunty said. Still lying on the ground, she whistled, and another broom flew up to her. "Good thing I always keep spares." She said. "Now maybe I should find this Eggman person…"

Meanwhile, Banjo, Kazooie and Mumbo appeared in the Jinjo Village. "Stupid witch." Kazooie said. "What a sore loser. We were gonna win, so she warped us far away!"

"What we do now?" Mumbo asked.

"How about we go see King Jingaling while we're here?" Banjo asked. The group headed to the castle, but they were surprised when they got there. The castle was deserted, and there where char marks from fire on the ground and walls. "What happened here?" Banjo asked.

"Dingaling musta eaten too many spicy burritos." Kazooie joked.

"Not funny, Kazooie." Banjo said. "Do you think Grunty did this?"

"Maybe" Mumbo began. "Looks sort of like Hailfire Peaks in here though…"

"Yeah…" Banjo said. "Let's go see Chili Willy about this."

"We can ask him about the Chaos Emeralds too." Kazooie said.

They ran to Jamjars' silo, and climbed into it, going to the Cliff Top. When they got there, they rushed into Hailfire Peaks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

You guys want BT levels huh? Well you're in luck! This was the chapter that I was going to stop with the BK levels!


	7. Hailfire Peaks

Banjo-Kazooie meets Sonic the Hedgehog: Banjo-Kazooie Side Story 

Disclaimer: SEGA owns the Sonic characters and Rareware owns the B-K characters (wow, I've been spelling that wrong the whole time).

Sorry this is so late but, THE ACCURSED WRITER'S BLOCK STRIKES AGAIN! So sorry if this chapter isn't up to par with the rest, but I need to get back in the groove.

This was gonna be two chapters, but I decided to make it one extra long one to make up for the short chapter and for taking so long to get it out (and the fact that the BK side is a couple hundred words shorter than the Sonic side).

Chapter 7

Banjo, Kazooie and Mumbo walked up the steps into the Hailfire Peaks Fire Side.

"Been a while since we were last here." Banjo said.

"Yep." Kazooie said. "And it looks like its gone more to the dumps since then!"

It was true. The Coliseum was almost completely decimated, Sabreman's tent had been burnt to the ground and there seemed to be no signs of life anywhere. Being carefull to not fall into the lava, the trio climbed the steps to what once held the pool of boiling water until Banjo and Kazooie gave it to the pigs in Jolly Roger's Lagoon. They turned left and headed up the mountain. All of a sudden, a large fiery hand extended from a wall and hit Mumbo. He stumbled and said. "Me forgot about those."

The trio climbed the mountain and came across Mumbo's hut. It was as damaged as the rest of the Fire Side. "My-my hut…" Mumbo said dejectedly.

"Oh cry me a river!" Kazooie shouted. "You've got dozens of those around the island!"

"Me turn cheeky bird into stonie!" Mumbo shouted angrily.

"Bring it one, skullface!" Kazooie retorted.

"Stop it! Both of you!" Banjo shouted. "There's no time to waste. We have to get the Chaos Emeralds before Eggman and Grunty."

"Fine…" Kazooie said, disappointedly.

"HELP MEEEEEEE!" A voice shouted as Gobi the Camel ran by.

"Gobi?" Banjo asked.

"A crazy blue hedgehog is after me!" The camel yelled.

"It's Sonic!" Banjo shouted.

"Let's settle the score once and for all!" Kazooie said.

The trio ran up the mountain, but they hardly went a few steps before not Sonic, but Metal Sonic stopped them.

"Metal Sonic?" Mumbo said. "Me thought you short circuited by water."

"INITIATING RESPONSE…" The metallic hedgehog began. "Simple water cannot destroy me! I am the great Doctor Eggman's greatest creation, more powerful than Sonic himself. I am here to execute my programming by destroying you, and taking this to the doctor." He showed them a green shard, similar to the one the trio received in Bubble Goop Swamp. "Prepare to die!" The robot rushed at them, but they were ready.

Banjo punched Metal Sonic, knocking him down. "Mumbo, c'mon! We can't fight on this hill! There isn't enough room!" The trio began running up the hill, dodging the flaming hands.

"You can't outrun me. NO ONE CAN OUTRUN METAL SONIC!" The machine yelled, rocketing after them. He didn't get far before he was met by a giant fired hand, which swatted him away. In anger, Metal Sonic blew the hand away with some wrist rockets and flew after the bear, bird, and shaman.

When our heroes reached a flat area on the hill, they turned around, ready to fight. Metal Sonic reached the top of the hill seconds after them.

Mumbo gasped for air. "He's…too fast…"

"We need some Turbo Trainers!" Banjo shouted.

"Sounds good!" Kazooie said, rummaging through the backpack she was in. Meanwhile, Banjo stared Metal Sonic down.

All of a sudden, the robot leaped forward, slashing at Banjo with razor sharp fingers. The bear dodged slightly, but still got three large gashes on his stomach. "Any time now Kazooie…"

"Would you shut up? I'm looking!" The bird shouted back.

Mumbo shot a spell at the hedgehog, but Metal Sonic held up his hands and a black shield materialized around him, absorbing the magic. When he let down the shield, Banjo was behind him and grabbed him in a headlock.

"QUERY: How did you get behind me?"

"A little something we like to call Turbo Trainers!" Kazooie shouted as Banjo threw Metal Sonic off a cliff towards the lava far below. "That's the last we'll see of him!"

"Good." Banjo said. "Now let's go ask Chili Billi about the Chaos Emeralds.

The group climbed the mountain to Chili Billi's crater. When they got there, ominous music began playing from an undisclosed location. "Oh great." Kazooie said. "Every time that happens, we have to fight some big bad monster."

As if on queue, the giant fiery dragon head emerged from the lava in the crater. "Why if it isn't Banjo and Kazooie… What did you do with my pizza?"

"Not again…" Banjo muttered.

"Did you eat it again?" The dragon shouted.

"Of course not, meatball breath!" Kazooie shouted back.

"I don't believe you!" Chili Billi shouted.

"Of course you don't." Kazooie muttered. The dragon launched fireballs at the trio, which they could barely dodge. Banjo looked wildly for the cannons to shoot ice eggs from, but they were gone.

"Where did the cannons go?"

"I took them out after you beat me last time." The dragon lunged at Banjo and Kazooie, grabbing them in his mouth!

"Let us go!" Banjo shouted, trying to keep the dragon's mouth from closing.

"Pizza delivery!" A squeaky voiced, pimple faced human teenager said. (If you're having trouble picturing him, just think of the teen that works in the Krusty Burger in the Simpsons.)

" 'y 'izza!" Chili Billi said. "I 'ess ou 'i'n't ea' i' afte' all"

"What?" Kazooie said.

The dragon lowered them to the edge of the crater. "I guess you didn't eat it after all…"

"Obviously…" Kazooie said, wiping dragon slobber off her wings. "Ugh… your mouth is disgusting! Do you ever brush your teeth?"

"Sorry." Chili Billi said, snatching the pizza from the teen's hands and swallowing it in one gulp. He then coughed up (shudder) some money and gave it to the delivery boy. "Keep the change." He said.

The delivery boy grabbed the money, and high tailed it out of there.

"So Banjo, what brings you here?"

"Well…" Banjo said. "we were wondering if any emeralds appeared in bright flashes of light recently.

"Hmm… bright flashes… OH! About two months ago there was a bright flash of light at my brother's mountain!"

Banjo turned to his friends. "Should we check it out?"

"Seems like it was early…" Mumbo began. "But we should check it out anyway."

"Okay then, let's go!" Kazooie spread her wings and took off for the ice mountain.

"Wait for Mumbo!" The shaman shouted, turning himself into an orange breegull, following Banjo and Kazooie.

When they reached the mountain Mumbo turned back to normal. Chilly Willy was there, and so was a peculiar block of ice. In it was a black hedgehog with red stripes on his quills who looked very similar to Sonic.

"Oh hey guys." The dragon said. "You know this guy?" He gestured with his head towards the hedgehog. "He appeared here in a flash of light two months ago. I thought he ate my pizza…"

Banjo, Kazooie and Mumbo groaned.

"…so I attacked him, but he fell into the water and froze. The pizza boy came a few minutes later, but he ran off before I could ask him about the hedgehog."

Kazooie snickered and hopped out of the backpack with a permanent marker. "Hey Banjo… look, he has a mustache!" She drew a goofy looking mustache on the block of ice, making it look like the hedgehog had it.

"Just thaw him out." Mumbo said irritabley.

"Fine…" Kazooie pouted, firing a fire egg at the ice.

In seconds, the hedgehog was thawed. He fell to the ground and said. "Wh-where am I?"

"You're at Hailfire Peaks." Banjo explained. "About two months ago, you appeared in a flash of light, and was accidentally frozen by Chilly Willy over there."

"That's right!" The hedgehog said, struggling to his feet. "You're going down dragon!" He then toppled face first into the snow.

"Listen." Kazooie said. "First, you were just unfrozen, so don't try anything that involves a lot of complicated muscle work and second, you'll have to forgive Pizza Dragon over there. He thinks everyone eats his pizzas."

The hedgehog sighed. "All right… thank you for thawing me out. I am Shadow the Hedgehog."

"Pleased to meet you." Banjo said. "I am Banjo, the bird is Kazooie, and the skull-head over there is Mumbo Jumbo. Now, we were wondering if you happened to know anything about the Chaos Emeralds." Banjo did not expect a positive answer, but decided to ask anyway, just in case. To the group's surprise, Shadow looked at them with surprise.

"The Chaos Emeralds?" He said. "What do you know about them?"

"Nothing much." Kazooie admitted "Except that so many people really want them. There's Grunty, Dr. Eggman, and-"

Shadow cut her off before she mentioned Sonic. His face had a very dark expression on it. "Eggman…" He growled.

"You know him?" Mumbo asked.

"Know him? I used to work for him! Unbeknownst to me, I was just being used by him and the late Professor Gerald."

"Professor Gerald?" The trio inquired.

"He is of none of your concern." Shadow said. "He died 50 years ago. I would like to know how you know about the Chaos Emeralds. I was only frozen for two months, correct?"

"Yes, you were only frozen for two months." Banjo said. "And the Chaos Emeralds have been appearing in bright flashes of light all over the island."

Shadow muttered something that the group couldn't hear. "What was that?" Kazooie asked.

"Nothing." Shadow said. "In return for thawing me, I will help you in your quest for the Chaos Emeralds. Besides, I have a score to settle with Eggman."

"Okay then." Banjo said, extending an arm, which he used to help Shadow up and shake his hand at the same time. "Welcome to the team."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Review! Next chapter soon (I hope)!


	8. Contract of Evil

Banjo-Kazooie meets Sonic the Hedgehog: Banjo-Kazooie Side Story 

Disclaimer: SEGA owns the Sonic characters and Rareware owns the B-K characters.

Sorry this is so late but, THE ACCURSED WRITER'S BLOCK STRIKES AGAIN!… again (sweatdrop). Actually, it's not writer's block, I'm just busy. Between friends, school, the school play, basketball, and Tales of Phantasia, I've had very very little time to write anything. Don't worry though, the play, which takes up most of my time, will be done soon and I can update regularly again.

Chapter 8

Grunty stumbled off of her broom in the Jinjo Village. She was going to come back and get a Chaos Emerald that King Jingaling had, but she was still too weak from her fight with Banjo and Kazooie. "Argh! I hate Banjo, Kazooie, and that stupid blue hedgehog!"

"Blue hedgehog?" A voice behind her said. Grunty turned and saw the fat man who had attacked Banjo and Kazooie at Spiral Mountain. He was in a floating metal orb, which was dented. "Did the hedgehog have red shoes?"

"Yes." Grunty said. "And he was with an ugly pink hedgehog and a two tailed mutant fox."

"I see…" The man said. "You'll probably be glad to know that I hate them as much, if not more, than you do."

"Really?" Grunty said. "Who are you?"

"My name is Ivo Robotnik, but everyone calls me Eggman."

"Eggman?" Grunty said. "The pesky bear and bird said you were after the Chaos Emeralds."

"That I am." Eggman said. "Bear and bird? Do you mean the bear with a blue backpack holding a red bird?"

"Yeah." Grunty said. "They're Banjo and Kazooie, and they're my arch enemies."

"And Sonic and his friends are mine." Eggman said. "We're both after the Chaos Emeralds and we hate the other animals, I suggest we team up." He extended his hand.

"Sounds good to me." Grunty said. She shook his hand. "I'm Grunty, by the way."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Banjo, Kazooie, and Mumbo walked down to the Hailfire Peaks Fire Side, eying Shadow the silent Hedgehog (as they had dubbed him) curiously.

"Where are we anyway?" Shadow asked and the group started.

"Uh… Hailfire Peaks." Banjo said.

"Hail…fire?" Shadow eyed him quizzically. "I guess that makes sense."

Suddenly, Metal Sonic leapt in front of the group. He seemed half melted, but still working.

"A robotic Sonic?" Shadow growled. "Dr. Eggman made you, didn't he?"

The robot's red irises flashed briefly. "AFFIRMATIVE. SCANNING DATA BANKS…. You are Shadow the Hedgehog, are you not? Strange, my data banks said you died after your despicable betrayal at the ARK."

"Betrayal?" Shadow fumed. "If I hadn't done what I did, that ungrateful doctor, and everything else on this planet would have perished that day!"

"RESPONSE… My data banks say different."

The three other animals stood transfixed at the exchange between Metal Sonic and Shadow. Kazooie shook it off first and said. "Metal Sonic? How is a bucket of bolts like you still alive? We threw you into lava."

An odd static noise emanated from Metal Sonic. The animals assumed it was laughter. "With this shard, simple lava can not destroy me!" He held up the green shard he had earlier.

"Th-that's a shard of the Master Emerald!" Shadow said in surprise.

"Master Emerald?" Kazooie asked.

"I'll explain later." The raven and crimson colored hedgehog said.

"COMMENCE GLOATING. You cannot stop me! I am the ultimate life form."

At this, Shadow scowled. "There are two problems with that statement. One, you're a nonliving robot, and two, I am the ultimate life form!" At that, he rushed at Metal Sonic, delivering a swift kick to his chest. The robot dropped the green shard and stumbled backwards. Shadow caught the shard in midair and shouted "Chaos Spear!" A golden beam of energy shot from his palm, decimating the robotic hedgehog.

"You see how fast he beat Metal Sonic?" Mumbo gaped.

The three animals were in a stupor over Shadow's power. Once again, Kazooie got over it first, returning to her cocky attitude. "Well we weakened him!"

Shadow handed the emerald shard to Banjo. "Keep it safe." He said as the bear put it into his backpack.

"You mentioned a Master Emerald?" Banjo said.

"You know of the Chaos Emeralds, correct?" Shadow began. "Well, the Master Emerald is one of the few things on this planet that can neutralize their energy when all seven are together. Although it appears broken now, I know someone who can repair it. In fact, he was supposed to be guarding it…"

"Who is this person?" Banjo asked.

"An echidna by the name of Knuckles."

"Well, this is nice and all, but we still have no way to find the remaining Chaos Emeralds!" Kazooie said.

For the first time since the other animals had seen, Shadow smiled. "Who says I don't?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Uh oh! Eggman and Grunty working together! This doesn't bode well for our heroes

Review! Next chapter soon (I hope)!


	9. Metal Knuckles

Banjo-Kazooie meets Sonic the Hedgehog: Banjo-Kazooie Side Story 

Disclaimer: SEGA owns the Sonic characters and Rareware owns the B-K characters.

Well, the play I previously mentioned isn't over yet, but I'm sick so I got a whole day of writing time! Everyone wins! …well, except me… (Goes to throw up)

Chapter 8

The quartet exited Hailfire Peaks.

"What you mean?" Mumbo asked.

"Yeah? How can you find the Chaos Emeralds?" Kazooie said.

"Simple." Shadow began. "I am a man-made hedgehog." He paused a moment for to let it sink in to the animals. "Dr. Eggman's grandfather, Gerald Robotnik created me using the energy of the Chaos Emeralds. Because of that, I have the ability to use the Chaos Emeralds to warp, as well as sense vaguely they are. Although, it appears that other animals have learned to warp with the Emeralds as well."

"Really?" Banjo said. "Wow." He was speechless.

Shadow said "We should be able to find a Chaos Emerald if you follow me." Eventually, Shadow led the group to the Wasteland.

"Well well well. If it isn't Shadow?"

Shadow wheeled around. "Dr. Eggman!"

"I see you survived the fall from the space colony, I don't know how, but I have to pay you back for your betrayal!"

"BETRAYAL?" Shadow yelled. "I saved your ungrateful life!"

"That you did," The mad scientist said. "but you still helped my enemies!"

"You idiot!" Shadow shouted. He leapt at the Egg-o-matic that Eggman was floating in, but a red robotic echidna jumped in the way. "A robotic Knuckles?" Shadow smirked. "I hope, for your sake, that he's stronger than Metal Sonic!"

"Chaos Control!" The robot shouted.

"WHAT?" Shadow gasped as Metal Knuckles appeared behind him, holding the dark blue Chaos Emerald. Claws extended from the robot's hands and it slashed Shadow in the back. "H-how? How can a robot use Chaos Control…?"

Eggman smirked. "I've studied your so called "Chaos Control" and have discovered how to give my robot the ability. I mean, if Sonic can do it, why can't my robots?"

Shadow growled. He swung his leg at Metal Knuckles, but he caught the kick, Red beams shot from its eyes at Shadow, but the hedgehog managed to narrowly dodge them.

"C'mon!" Kazooie said. "Shadow needs help, and I wanna tussle!"

The trio roared at the top of their lungs and rushed at Metal Knuckles. The robotic echidna vanished, causing Shadow to fall to the ground. The machine appeared behind the animals and clawed at Banjo's back. Kazooie popped out of the backpack and nailed Metal Knuckles with an ice egg. The robot stumbled backwards, and Kazooie hit it with a grenade egg. Shadow then ran up and kicked Metal Knuckles, and fire erupted from his shoes. The robot dropped the Chaos Emerald, and Shadow reached out to catch it. However, a metal claw shot from the Egg-o-matic, snatching the Emerald out of the air.

Eggman groaned. "It's so hard to find good help these days. I mean, even Sonic and his friends have teamed up with that witch skeleton!"

"What?" Shadow said. "Sonic's here!"

"…and he's teamed up with Grunty?" Banjo gasped.

"I don't need to explain anything to you!' Eggman said as he began to fly away. "Metal Knuckles, finish them off."

The robot saluted smartly. "YES SIR!"

The Egg-o-matic flew away, leaving the group facing the robot. "Don't worry." Shadow said. "Without the Chaos Emerald, we can beat this thing easily."

Banjo ran forward, picked up the robot, and threw it into the air. Kazooie popped her head out of his backpack and shot a grenade egg at it while Mumbo shot a spell at it. The explosion knocked Metal Knuckles towards Shadow who kicked the robot so hard it split in half. "That was easy." Mumbo said.

Shadow looked up. "There is a Chaos Emerald somewhere up there…"

"It must be at Cloud Cuckoo Land" Banjo said. "Come with us." Banjo, Kazooie and Mumbo led Shadow to the Great Bubble Elevator.

"What is that thing?" Shadow asked.

"Just get in." Banjo said, stepping into the bubble elevator. Shadow raised an eyebrow, and then crammed into the bubble between to Banjo and Mumbo. The bubble rose until the group was at Cloud Cuckoo Land.

"What the hell?" Shadow asked, looking around the crazy flying island.

"Yeah, everyone has that reaction to this place." Banjo said.

The group made their way into the mountain in the center, and when they entered the cave, they spied the light blue Chaos Emerald on the ground.

"There it is!' Kazooie said as they rushed at the Emerald.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Grunty flew up to Eggman on her broom. "So, you fed Banjo and company that lie about Sonic?"

"Yes." Eggman said. "Did you tell Sonic and his friends the lie about the others?"

"Uh-huh." Grunty nodded. "If we're lucky, they'll kill each other, leaving us free to take the rest of the Chaos Emeralds."

The members of the evil truce cackled manically at the thought of the death of their foes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yeah, I know, it's not that good of a chapter, but I'm mostly setting up for the next one.

Review! Next chapter soon (I hope)!


	10. Battle for the Emerald

Banjo-Kazooie meets Sonic the Hedgehog: Banjo-Kazooie Side Story 

Disclaimer: SEGA owns the Sonic characters and Rareware owns the B-K characters.

WEEEEEEEE! I finally beat Tales of Phantasia! Take that Dhaos! Now I can focus on this fanfiction…. Right? Oh no! I've got the urge to write a Tales of Phantasia/ Tales of Symphonia crossover now! Must… resist…TOP/TOS urge….

Well, the play is over, and it turned out great. Thanks for all the support everyone! Now, without further adieu, chapter 10 awaits!

Chapter 10

Banjo, with Kazooie in tow, rushed towards the light blue Chaos Emerald. Suddenly, they heard a voice.

"You again?" Banjo and company looked at the source of the voice and saw Sonic, as well as the pink hedgehog, mutant fox and a red echidna.

"Sonic?" Shadow asked.

"No way!" The fox said in disbelief.

"Shadow? I thought you died!" The echidna said.

"You know them?" Kazooie asked.

"I'm not dead. I've just been traveling with this bear, bird and skull."

"So Shadow." Sonic said. "You joined the wrong side again."

"I could say the same thing about you." Shadow responded. "Why don't you just give us the Chaos Emeralds you have?"

Banjo, Kazooie and Mumbo exchanged glances, all thinking _They have Chaos Emeralds?_

"Why don't you try to take 'em?" taunted Sonic. "We never did finish our fight at ARK."

The group didn't know what this 'ARK' everyone kept talking about was, but it sounded important. Sonic and Shadow exchanged a few more comments and then Sonic rushed at Shadow. They struck at each other, but blocked the attacks and reached a stalemate. They jumped back, mocked each other, and began to fight again. Sonic punched Shadow and sent him sliding across the ground twenty feet into the cave wall, but Shadow stood up and continued to fight.

As two fought, the fox, echidna and pink hedgehog stood transfixed, the light blue Chaos Emerald lay forgotten on the cave floor. Banjo jerked his head to it and they began to inch towards the emerald. When they reached for it, a voice said, "Don't move."

Grunty was behind them, a spell charged in her hand. "Now give me the Chaos Emeralds."

Banjo nervously picked up the emerald and began to hand it back when Kazooie popped out of his backpack and shot the witch with a blue egg.

"Arghhh!" Grunty stumbled backward, dropping the spell and wiping the contents of the egg off her face when Mumbo hit her with an orb of magic. It felt as though she was being electrocuted! The hag skeleton stumbled to the ground and didn't move. Our heroes walked slowly towards her, when Grunty suddenly stood up and shot magic at them!

Banjo was knocked backwards, and Kazooie, still in his backpack, went with him. The Chaos Emerald fell to the floor. Grunty leapt after it, but Mumbo was on her in a flash. He tackled the hag and shouted, "You no get emerald.!"

"Get off me!" Grunty grimaced, throwing Mumbo off of her. She stood, looking to the emerald, but saw Banjo holding the emerald. The bear growled and wiped some blood from his lip.

"Uh oh…" Grunty said as Banjo ran at her. He rolled across the ground, Kazooie's wings wrapped around him. They hit Grunty, causing the to clutch her ribs in pain. She stumbled backwards, but then shot a green orb of magic at them. Mumbo jumped in the way and erected a violet shield of energy. It absorbed the witch's spell and Mumbo held out his bag with a Glowbo in it. He began to chant, and gather magic.

Grunty began to run at Mumbo, casting spells as she went. "Oh no you don't!"

"Look out!" Banjo jumped in the way, deflecting spells with his backpack.

"Watch it!" Kazooie shouted at her friend.

"Sorry." Banjo said. "We have to protect Mumbo while he casts his spell."

"Do we have to?" The breegull pouted.

Banjo rolled his eyes and tackled Grunty. She managed to beat him off (with magic) but not before sustaining injuries herself. The hag turned to Mumbo, just as he finished his chant. Multiple large stones lifted from the cave floor and hurled at Grunty.

"No fair!" She shouted, dodging a rock. Seconds later, another rock struck her and sent Grunty into the cave wall. She slid to the floor, unconscious and Banjo picked up the emerald.

Shadow ran up, flanked by Sonic and the other animals he was with. There didn't seem to be any hostility between them. "What's going on?" Shadow asked.

"She tried to take the light blue Chaos Emerald." Banjo explained.

"Hey Shadow, why are you hanging out with them?" Kazooie asked, gesturing to Sonic and company."

"Eggman and Grunty tricked all of us." Sonic said.

"Are you kidding?" Mumbo asked.

"Nope." The fox said. "We're all on the same side here."

"Well then." Banjo said. "We have no reason to fight anymore. Truce?" He held out his hand.

"Truce." Sonic shook it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oh, and did I forget to mention the fact that there are gonna be no more updates on this fiction EVER AGAIN? Psych. Just kidding. Well, kinda kidding. Now that BK and the Sonic Crew have a truce, it would be redundant to continue to post in separate stories. So go to the Game Crossover section (or my profile) right now to continue the story. (But make sure to finish the other side of the story first). That's right, this time I've posted THREE chapters. Lucky you!

Oh by the way, I've seen my hits and though this might not be a super popular fiction, I know more people than just Sabrejustice and black mage jr. (who rock by the way) read this. Just so you know, the more reviews I get, the faster and more often I want to post. HINT HINT!


End file.
